The Aftermath
by FictionalWriter007
Summary: Set between Sea Of Monsters and Titan's Curse. As the golden fleece works its magic too well and revives Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. How do the other campers react to her and will Percy be able to save the camp from another invasion and face Thalia in a showdown that could save or end the world. Also staring Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: There is another.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. ALL RIGHTS AND CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Here is my first Percy Jackson story. I hope that you all enjoy it and feel free to leave a review. Any questions you have you canprivate message me or leave it in a review and I will answer it.**

At that very moment all of the campers gathered around the newly revived oak tree. The fleece had indeed worked its magic, but maybe a little too well. I knelt down next to the girl who at first I thought was just another half-blood that had just gotten knocked unconscious by something. Then I looked behind me, I saw that everyone, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, the other campers, even Chiron were shocked beyond belief. Then I remembered the story of how Thalia was killed by monsters and turned into an oak tree by Zeus. Then I remembered what Mr D had said to us all before we went out on the quest to the Sea Of Monsters. _The fleece has the magic to restore any living thing or person. _Then I remembered what the Orical had told me before the quest about the prophecy. _Only the son or daughter of the big three will be able to defeat Kronos. They will be the saviour of Olympus or the destroyer of Olympus._ However, the most scariest thing of all that I could remember is what Annabeth said to me when we were on board of Luke's ship. _Thalia. Sometimes I think that if she was alive right now, you'd both either be best friends or trying to strangle each other. _I wanted some time to think about all of this and what it meant for the future of the camp, and the world. It was too late though, she woke up and started coughing. I immediately grabbed her arm and sat her upright. It was her.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Percy. Don't worry, you're safe now." I told her.

"I had the strangest dream, like I was dyeing." She told me.

"Yeah? And who are you?" I asked her, I wanted to confirm my worst fear.

"I'm Thalia." She said. "Daughter of Zeus."

I wanted to throw myself off of the Empire State building when she said that. As she spoke her name, it felt like someone was dragging a dagger straight down my chest. I helped her up to her feet, everyone looked at me like I was making a terrible mistake. I wondered weather I actually was. She looked at Annabeth and she was a little confused at first, she didn't think it was her for a moment I think. Then it clicked.

"Annabeth?" She asked.

"Yeah, and Grover's here too, look." Annabeth said with a tear in her eye and she pointed at Grover, who I saw for the first time ever that he was speechless..

"Grover, you've changed. Where's Luke?" She asked. I'd heard that she cared for Luke before and I felt really bad for her, and certainly didn't want to be the one to break it to her. Annabeth just looked at me and I looked at her. Then Chiron finally came back to reality and looked at us, I had the feeling that this was far from over. Chiron took a step forward from the crowd to introduce himself.

"Thalia. My name is Chiron, I'm the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood. Miss La Rue, Mr Underwood, why don't you show her around the camp Ms...?" He asked which I could see that Thalia didn't like at all.

"Just call me Thalia, I don't use my second name." She said and Grover and Clarisse escorted her away followed by the crowd.

"Miss Chase, Mr Jackson. Come with me a second." Chiron ordered.

Me and Annabeth followed Chiron down another path that the other campers didn't go down. This path led us back to the courtyard of The Big House. Me and Annabeth nervously looked at each other. I tried to break a smile, but it wasn't working at all. I knew for sure that I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Chiron stopped and turned around to us, all of a sudden his face of shock was replaced by seriousness.

"Percy, Annabeth, you do realise what Thalia's revival means don't you?" Chiron asked us both.

"Thalia is older than Percy, that means that she will turn sixteen before him. Then that means that the prophecy. The fate of Olympus now lies in her hands." Annabeth replied.

"Kronos, that's why Luke let us get away with the fleece, it all makes sense now. Kronos wanted us to restore the barrier around camp so that it would bring back Thalia. Giving him another piece in this messed us game of chess." I said, realising that everything happened like that and we lived only because Luke and Kronos wanted us to live. Not because of luck or skill or anything like that. Before we could talk any more we heard, well I think the whole camp heard Thalia shout.

ANNABETH!

She didn't look happy at all, she looked like she had been heart broken and then wanted to kill someone for doing that to her. She marched right up to Annabeth and I took a step back so that I wouldn't get hit by something.

"Is it true!" She screamed at her. "What these people have told me! About Luke!" Now I definitely knew she cared for Luke because as she said his name she nearly cried. I know for sure that I saw a tear roll down her eye. Annabeth held Thalia in her arms and mouthed to a scared Grover and Clarisse _why would you tell her. _I never thought that I would actually see Clarisse scared like that in my life. Then again, when the daughter of Zeus gets angry, that's something that you don't want to see. Trust me, I know from first hand.

"Yeah it is. I'm so sorry Thalia." They were both crying in each other's arms now. I knew that they were both really close to Luke before. It kind of mad me feel jealous. His betrayal must have hurt Thalia even more than it hurt Annabeth. Chiron gave them a moment and then decided to interrupt.

"Well, I know that you are the daughter of Zeus Thalia. But we don't really have a cabin for you here yet. So we was thinking the Hermes cabin maybe?"

Thalia put her head up and looked at Chiron like he had called her a sea lover or something.

"Hermes? No way! I'll bunk with Percy! If that's okay with you Percy?" She announced as she put her arm around me with a smile.

"Sure." I said.

It really wasn't okay at all, I didn't really like Zeus all that well and I'm sure bunking with his daughter wouldn't make him or my father happy at all. I figured being with Zeus' daughter would be as much of a hell as being with Zeus himself. I later found out that I was both right and wrong about that.

**Hope you enjoyed it! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Capture The Lightning Bolt.**

**Hey guys and girls, this is where the story starts to get interesting. Hope you enjoy!**

That night I had another one of my dreams. I was stood alone in the forest and Greek soldiers in full battle armour had gathered around to watch me, it was in the middle of the day. Then Thalia came through the crowd armed with a mace canister in her hand and a shield that looked like it had the face of Medusa imprinted into it. I had Riptide drawn and ready to strike. She then unfolded the canister into a spear.

"You're a fool Percy!" She yelled at me, and then our blades clashed. As they did however, the scene suddenly changed to Luke's yacht. Luke was stood in front of me, looking down on me with pity. He had two guards stood at either side of him, and behind him Tyson lay on the floor motionless.

"Percy, just remember that it didn't have to end this way. This is all on you buddy." Luke said to me as if I had just killed Tyson myself. Which I would never do. Then, everything went black and the Orical started to speak.

"The Titan Lord has rose another, using you as his pawn. That other will fall at the hands of her love. The lightning thief will prevail and you will weep, as Olympus is destroyed. Decider and fater. Destroyer and Preserver. You choice can destroy or save us all." Then suddenly I heard Annabeth shout from the top of her voice.

NO PERCY!

I woke up with a bit of a yell. I got out of my bottom bunk and looked up to see Thalia sleeping well. I thought about waking her up and telling her all about it. Then I thought about it again. The girl had only known me for little more than a day and I wanted to tell her that I think I saw her future in my dreams. Now _that was _crazy. I walked down to the beach, I looked into Athena's cabin and Grover's cabin on the way. I wanted to talk to them, but that would break more than one camp rule. When I got down to the ocean, I sat and started to throw pebbles across the waterway. I thought to myself for a while, I must have been there for about an hour before I heard an all too familiar voice from behind me.

"You mind if I joined you, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked with a smile. I could tell that she'd been awake for a while, and I was glad to see her here with me. Without Grover for a change, we never get any time together normally. Look at me, talking like I'm her boyfriend all of a sudden, now _that's _crazy.

"Sure." I told her. "Hey Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" She asked me back.

"Well, forgive me please but I need to know." I was struggling to find the right words.

"Come on! Spit it out!" She ordered me with a playful push.

"Okay, here goes. If Thalia was to join Luke. Would you, would you follow her?" I asked expecting to get something back along the lines of _That's none of your business Percy _or _How do you know if Thalia is going to betray us just like that?_ Instead though, I got something that shocked me more than anything. She kissed me. It was just a peck on the forehead, but it left me gazing into the stars. I'm surprised I actually heard this next part.

"Percy I- I really don't know to be honest. I couldn't stand loosing her again, but I could never bring myself to fight you to the death. Ever. I'll see you later, it's nearing sunrise and you won't want to be caught out here." She told me. Then she got up and left me there.

I looked and saw the light creeping in so I hurried off back to my cabin, wondering if anything was true anymore. When I walked back into the cabin, I saw Thalia stood at a desk with some new gear. She had a new silver bracelet on her wrist and she was holding the mace canister from my dream. I mean it looked exactly the same as the one in my dream. Then she tapped her silver bracelet and the exact shield came out of it, Medusa's head scared me when I saw it. Then she turned and saw me, without meaning to I took a step back. All I could think about was my dream, it was pretty scary actually.

"Hey Percy, I was wondering where you'd gotten to." I heard her say.

I just looked at the shield in shock.

"Oh right sorry. Don't worry about them haha. Gifts from Zeus." She said with a smile. This bought a smile on my face as she put the shield back into bracelet form.

"Just been for a walk, couldn't sleep." I told her.

Then the morning alarm rang to go to breakfast. Thalia and I got several looks as we both walked towards the Posiden table and sat down with Grover. He looked at us and he could tell that something was wrong with me because of the empathy link he had made between us. I just gave him my _I'll tell you later _look and got something to eat. I gave some of my toast and jam to my father as a blessing and sat down next to Thalia. Annabeth looked over at us and when out eyes met she just smiled happily to herself and went back to eating.

"So goatboy." Thalia started. "You've been looking after Annie for me?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he bit a metal tip off of his fork. "Me, her and Perce here saved the world and this camp both this and last summer." He bragged. I could tell that he was glad to have her back. He always thought that he failed her, and now she was here he felt better about it all. Towards the end of breakfast, Chiron cleared his throat and everyone's attention went to the front.

"I would first of all like to welcome Miss Thalia to our wonderful camp." He announced. Thalia stood up to a round of applause from us all and sat back down again.

"Now for today's activity. Capture The Flag. Given the circumstances, I think it would be better if Miss Chase and Miss La Rue were co-captains for Red Team as they will provide fearful opponents indeed. Now for who shall co-lead the Blue Team against them? I think Mr Jackson and Miss Thalia would be very good together. Good luck to you all. See you on the battlefield." Chiron finished.

I could tell that Annabeth didn't like going against Thalia, but it's just a game. Thalia and I went over all of the different strategies we could do for the rest of the morning. She informed me that she wasn't allowed to use her spear's special ability. When we gathered our team together after dinner we decided to play defensively. I would form a line and try to take on Annabeth's charge whilst Thalia dealt with Clarisse and their flag. The game started and we chose to make out stand about 10 meters away from Zeus' Fist where they kept their flag. Annabeth and her warriors decided to tackle us just as we had planned, so Thalia moved in for the flag with her team. Everything was going well until me and Annabeth was fighting and then what I could only describe as a giant scorpion appeared and attacked us. I had to defend myself so I wouldn't get my head cut off, so Annabeth ran for our flag. By the time I'd killed the thing, all I heard was Thalia shout my name as Annabeth ran across the river with our flag in her hands. Chiron blew his whistle and announced.

"Red team wins! Unlucky for Mr Jackson who seamed to pick a fight with a scorpion. Well done Miss Chase for using that to your advantage. Now for beach supper. Red team gets first picks on the BBQ."

So we all began to make our way towards the beach when Thalia was not done with me yet. Everyone stopped to take a look at us as she said.

"Percy you fool!" The exact line from my dream, that sent a shiver through my body.

"Thalia, we lost the game. Remember it's just that. A game." I said stupidly.

"How could you let her through!" She snapped at me. "We had it!"

"In case you didn't realise moron! Their was a giant scorpion at my throat!" I snapped back to her and started to walk off. Then I heard her unsheathe her spear and the other campers gasp with shock. "Take out your sword." She said with a slight quiver in her voice. I turned.

"Thalia, I am not going to fight you over-" I started, but then she sliced my face on both cheeks. Anger took over my body. I didn't want to fight her but it felt like I couldn't control myself. I uncapped Riptide and met her second swing, just like in the dream. She staggered back a bit and I went on the offensive. I swung and narrowly missed her neck, she swung back and I rolled to the side. I got to my feet. Then all I can remember is slicing her leg and then a shock of lightning blasted off her spear and hit me directly in the chest. I flew back and hit a tree. Then I must've blacked out.

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget that even if you're a guest I would still like to read your comments about the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A surprise visit.**

**Hey again, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Percy? Get him to the infirmary now." "What have you done Thalia!" That's all that I heard before I blacked out. I regained consciousness about two days later to Annabeth and Grover talking about me. I decided to keep my eyes closed for the time being.

"-He make it?" I heard Annabeth say, she sounded like she had been crying.

"He's a strong guy Perce is. I don't know if he's strong enough to withstand 200,000 volts running through his body though." Grover said sadly.

Now that I heard Annabeth crying outloud I decided to say something as I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I think that he is to be honest." I said as I tried to sit up but fell back down again due to exhaustion. Annabeth and Grover both laughed with relief and Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and gave me a huge hug. It felt good to be back.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked.

"She's in The Big House, talking to Chiron about the seriousness of her actions." She informed me.

"Yeah, Capture The Flag's supposed to be a clean game, injuries maybe. But no deaths." Grover added.

"I'm not dead though, I'm right here." I insisted.

Annabeth sat down next to me and gave Grover her _leave us alone for a while _face and put her arm around me. When he was gone she turned to me.

"Listen Percy, if you want to talk to me about something. Anything. Just pull me aside, I know I can be a pain and we can barely have a conversation without it turning into an argument. But I want to be here for you." She explained to me. "As a friend." She quickly added with I smile. I saw her blush though.

"Thanks Annie." I said. "Listen there's some-" I started, but then I looked up and saw Thalia walk around the corner. Annabeth left us alone and she sat down next to me. We stayed in silence until I decided to say something.

"Hey." It was the best thing I could come up with at that moment. The last time that I saw her was when 200,000 volts were running through my body.

"Hey, look I-" She started.

"It's okay, sometimes people fight. Look at Aries and Apollo, they never stop." I told her. She managed to break a smile and I smiled back at her.

"I know who you are and what you're destined to be and do." She told me. "I also know that the fate of the world is going to lye on my shoulders when I reach sixteen."

"Listen." I began, but then we heard screaming coming from the dining pavilion. I got up and Thalia and I ran outside and I uncapped Riptide. When we saw what was happening, all I could see was Luke. He was holding in his hand somehow, The Golden Fleece. In the other hand he held his sword. When he saw Thalia, he stopped whatever terrorising act he was in the middle of and looked directly at her.

"Thalia."

"Luke."

For a moment it was quiet and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Is it true? About you betraying us." She asked him calmly.

"Us? You make it sound like you've been here a lot longer than a day. Why don't you join me Thalia? Get your revenge on your father!" He asked her and I could see that she was tempted.

"Never!" She shouted.

"You will learn to see things through my eyes." He said with a smile. He sheathed his sword and tucked the fleece into his trousers. Then he bought out his teleporting device and ran at her. Before anyone could do anything about it he took her. I ran over to where she was stood and looked over at Chiron who had only just arrived at the scene.

"Luke has Thalia. And the fleece. There is only a matter of time before he invades the camp. Chiron, we need to talk." I told him. With that we walked off and I filled him in on what happened in my dream and he looked at me concerned.

"This may mean that you and Thalia are destined for a fight or that she will save you from one. Either way, I fear we may have lost her for good." He told me.

With that I went to join Annabeth in the arena, we fought the dummies fiercely and without talking to each other. I could tell that seeing Luke and loosing Thalia again was tearing her apart inside. When we got to the middle of the arena, I decided to try and put a smile on her face again. I looked at her and for a moment our eyes locked. Then she looked away ashamed.

"Hey, why don't you practice with this dummy?" I asked her with a smile as I pointed to myself.

"Okay if you really want to be beaten up by a girl." She said as a smile crept onto her face. We fought for a good hour before I finally managed to get inside of her guard and disarm her. Somehow every fight we have ends up with one of us getting disarmed, or attacked by a giant scorpion. We went to the camp fire and had some nectar together. Even though we had lost Thalia today, it felt good to be with Annabeth and still being able to smile. After we were done listening to Mr D babble on about how he wishes Zeus would give him just one small glass of wine, we decided to head back to our cabins. When we got to the Athena cabin, Annabeth stopped me and looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you for cheering me up Percy. You really know how to show a girl a good time." She told me. Then she gave me a peck on the cheek and went inside. I then went back to my cabin and sat on my bed wondering what to do with my life.

**Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Camp Half-Dead.**

**Hey all, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**

I had another dream that night. I was aboard Luke's yacht and he was looking pleased with himself. He turned as the door swung open and one of his guards threw entered with Thalia. She didn't look like she was imprisoned or anything. She had a lot of scratches and marks on her arms though.

"She has broken." The monster grunted and he left the two of them alone together. Luke stared into her eyes and the broke out with a slight chuckle.

"I'm glad you saw it my way after that unpleasant meeting we had all night." He told her.

"Yes. What will be our first order of business?" She asked him. Her voice sounded evil, like she wanted to murder something all of the time she speaks.

"With the barrier fading, we will be able to smash through and destroy their petty little camp. You will ride with me. Follow." He insisted and he led her to the back of the ship. He pressed a button on the wall and a door opened. Behind that door was two Colchis Bulls attached to a golden chariot. Thalia inspected the mechanical beasts and patted one on the head. She then took a deep breath and looked back over at Luke.

"Then it is time." She said.

I wanted to shout something like _No Thalia, don't do this to us!_ But I couldn't. The dream suddenly ended and I woke to the sun rising. I half expected to find Thalia lying on the top bunk like nothing ever happened. Of course I was wrong again. I walked over to the pavilion and sat down with Grover. We ate in silence until he decided to say something.

"Hey listen Perce, the camp's barrier won't last us long if we get attacked without that fleece."

"And I bet that Luke knows that." I said. Then I told him all about last nights dream I had and he sighed.

"Chiron will want to-" He began. We was interrupted by a huge THUD! The entire camp was shaking. Something was hitting the barrier and I had a bad feeling about it.

"To arms! Defend the camp!" I heard Chiron command.

We all rushed and got armed and armoured up. When we got to the hill where the archery targets stood, we heard two thuds. Then another two. Then SMASH. The entire barrier smashed like a giant wall of glass. It was Luke's army, ready to destroy the camp. Giants and the Demigods led the attack whilst the giant scorpions came not to shortly behind them. Leading all of them of course was the two mechanical bulls pulling the golden chariot. Who was on the chariot? Luke and Thalia. Just like how I had seen in my dream.

"Oh my Gods Thalia." I heard Annabeth say under her breath.

Luke had his sword raised and was wearing a white robe. Thalia was riding behind him, spear raised. She had her hair tied back and wore a beautiful long white Greek dress. She fired lightning at the ground as they got close which sent campers in the air. The Colchis Bulls tore a line straight through us and headed straight for the camp. I decided to give chase to it, I had no idea how I'd defeat them, but I couldn't let the camp get destroyed. A few of the other campers followed me back to camp. When we got to Luke and Thalia, they smashed straight through the Ares cabin.

"God of War. How pathetic." He mocked and Thalia laughed as she took out Apollo and Aphrodite with two bolts of lightning.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Sup Percy! I've missed you old friend!" He shouted back.

"How could you betray us like this Thalia!" I shouted at her.

Then she just raised her spear ready to send me back to the infirmary. Then Luke lowered it again.

"Don't wast your powers on him. Look Percy, on the hill." He insisted. I looked and I could see campers getting killed. I could see Clarisse and Annabeth fighting back to back against four giants. I felt like we had all ready lost. "Yes Percy. They are dying. And it's time you followed suit." He said. As he did so, both bulls charged at me. I thought I was dead, then instinct took over. I jumped up in the air and landed at the front of the chariot knocking Thalia down. Luke's sword collided with mine. We had very little room to move around in the chariot. I swung and he dodged and knocked Thalia down again as she was getting up. He sliced me in the arm and knocked me onto the bull's back. Then suddenly we stopped and I flew into Luke and we both fell out. It was Tyson saving me again. He caught both of the bulls and tied a knot with their bronze horns like they were string. The bulls just ran in circles knocking Thalia off too. I ran for the beach dodging a lightning bolt and Luke cut the back of my leg and I fell into the sand. He turned me over so I could look into his eyes.

"You are weak Percy Jackson. A cowherd. A disgrace to all half-bloods." He told me as he raised his sword. He went for the strike but another sword intercepted it. I looked over and it was Clarisse. "Don't even talk about this, we need you unfortunately." She said. Annabeth went to run to help but was intercepted by Thalia.

"I don't want to fight you." Annabeth insisted.

"Then next time, don't try to strike someone when his back is turned." She said in the same evil voice as she had in my dream.

Luke and I were fighting again whilst Thalia and Annabeth were locked in a fight of their own. I could tell that Thalia didn't really want to fight her and that's when I realised. The choice was her. I could save her or destroy her, I had to fight her. I kicked Luke and sliced his stomach. As I went for Thalia however, Luke tackled her to the ground and teleported them both away. The monsters then retreated back to where they came from. I ran over to Tyson and hugged him. It was good to see him again.

"Hi brother!" He said with excitement.

"Hey brother, how did you know what was happening here?" I asked him.

"Saw big ship and thought you were in trouble. I rode fish pony" He answered me.

"Wait, what ship? Where?" I questioned him.

"Right there." He told me. I followed his finger and surely enough I was looking at Luke's fancy, monster infested yacht floating just outside of the camp's boarders. I knew that that would be where Luke and Thalia would have retreated to. And I also knew that I would have to follow them there and get the fleece before they launched another attack. I had to make that decision too, I had to save Thalia. For Annabeth.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: All Too Familiar.**

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter in this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Just in case you didn't know, the gods mentioned in this chapter are as follows:**

**Aphrodite: The goddess of Love.**

**Athena: The goddess of Wisdom.**

"I'm going after it." I said.

"No. Luke will kill you." Annabeth warned me.

"I have to save her though." I insisted.

"You saw what she did to the camp Percy. She cannot be saved." Chiron reminded me.

"I'm still going to go." I told them.

"Then I'm going with you." Annabeth told me.

"No, I don't want to loose you too. I'll take Tyson with me for protection." I said.

And with that, I said my goodbyes and Tyson and I went into the water. I urged the water to take us to the ship and before we knew it, we were speeding towards the monster infested yacht. I wondered if I would ever see Annabeth or the others again. I was beginning to think that Chiron was right about Thalia. I had to try though. When Tyson and I reached the hellish ship, we went around back and boarded it. I looked at Tyson who smelt the air and nodded towards the right hand stairwell. So we went up the left hand side and slipped into the ship. I felt like a member of the special forces creeping through the ship like this. We rounded a couple of corners and we found ourselves outside of the bridge. Luke and Thalia was in there, discussing their next move. We crouched next to the open door and listened in on what they were saying.

"So, what now? That stupid Jackson managed to wreck our chariot!" Thalia snapped.

"You need to calm down Thalia, now we have the fleece we can resurrect Lord Kronos and then that pathetic camp will fall before the time lord himself." He announced.

Their was silence for a moment, then I heard Luke speak again. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Your senses are weaker Luke." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"The son of Posiden is here, right through that door!" She shouted.

That's when we decided to run for it, waking up most of the ship with us. Alarms bleared and before we knew it, we were surrounded in the shopping centre by a horde of monsters. They took us to the bridge where Luke and Thalia was waiting for us. They smiled at me and showed a face of disgust at Tyson. I knew that they both hated Cyclops because of past experiences they had with them.

"This is getting boring now Percy, don't you think?" He asked me and I just stared at him. "I mean, you board my ship, you sneak over to me, I see you, you get captured by me." He continued.

"Thalia sensed us, not you." I pointed out to him. He looked at her and then back at me again.

"Huh, your girlfriend send you? Thinking you can save Thalia? She's wrong." He chuckled at me.

"If you are referring to Annabeth then no. I came here because I wanted to save her. I know that there is still good in you Thalia! You can still come back!" Her smile vanished and the next thing I knew, we were thrown into the brig of the ship.

I had been here before and I could see the three cells that I had broken Annabeth, Tyson and myself out of. I had to get out of here, but their was no way that I could. A day or two must have passed by, I wondered why Luke hadn't begun the next attack. Then their was a bright light and a voice that I would recognise anywhere spoke.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Posiden. I wonder to myself everyday why my daughter continues to fall for you. I have even spoken to Aphrodite about it."

I looked up and saw Annabeth's mum, Athena. She wore her beautiful white Greek dress that she always wore and she was looking at me like I'd done something that I was going to regret.

"Erm, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Saving your sorry behind so you can hurry up and get back to that camp of yours. My daughter has been praying so much and I don't think that Hades will be as kind as me." She answered and with that she blew my cell door off and then Tyson's.

"You look after Annabeth no matter what happens, you owe me one now." She told me. Before I could answer her, in a flash she disappeared and left Tyson and I alone in the brig.

We decided that if we were to leave, we would at least need the fleece which was with Luke and Thalia. Luckily, I had a good memory and backtracked to the bridge. When I got there, Luke met me with his blade and I slashed back with Riptide. "Go Tyson, I'll get the fleece and meet you at camp!" I shouted to him. Then I threw Luke and myself out of the window and down to the deck below. I slashed, he dodged. Then he knocked me down to the ground. I rolled to the side and stood up quickly again, I kicked him into the pool and picked up my sword again. He ran at me and stabbed me in the chest. I immediately fell to my knees and can remember Tyson getting shot off of the top deck and falling to the water below. Luke looked down at me with pitty.

"Just remember Percy. It didn't have to end this way. This is all on you kid." He told me. I knew that my death was coming. Then I saw someone grab his hand as he raised his sword and throw him to the side. Then I was thrown into the water and I started to heal again. I realised that I hadn't got the fleece, I knew that Tyson would come back because this had happened before. Then we hit dry land again. The last thing that I can remember is campers gathered around in shock. Even though the water healed me, I felt very weak. Like I couldn't even bring myself to stand up or do anything for that matter.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for more and you can always leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Back To normal.**

**Hey again guys. This is unfortunately the last chapter of this little story. I will be sure to create another story soon though. :)**

I woke up the next day to Thalia looking down on me with a warm smile. She was back in her good old punk clothes, black jacket and skinny jeans. It felt like it was all just a dream, then I realised that I couldn't stand up because of my injuries. Then I thought again, Tyson had gone. I started to feel drowsy again.

"Hey, don't try to think too hard. It's okay." She told me.

"The fleece, I-" I begun.

"The fleece is back where it belongs." She reassured me.

"What of you though?" I asked her.

"Chiron told me that it would be in my best interest to stay here so I am not used by Luke or Kronos like that again. I have a lot of making up to do. Which reminds me." She answered.

She held out her hand and I put mine in hers. She looked me directly in the eyes with a face of courage and seriousness. "I swear upon the river Styx that for as long as I breath the Earth's air, I shall do whatever it takes to protect Percy Jackson and those that he cares for." And she let go of my hand.

I felt like a huge wave of energy blasted through me. Thalia had only knew me for a little less than a week and she had just made the unbreakable promise. It looks like we were going to be best friends after all. Then I heard a rush of footsteps and Grover and Annabeth ran around the corner. Annabeth gave me a hug and Grover gave me a cool boy handshake.

"Hey Perce, good to see you not dead yet." Grover said with a smile.

"Don't worry about Tyson, we saw him and he decided to head back to the forges because of... Things." Annabeth added.

Then they both turned to Thalia, after a moment of awkwardness, she stood up and said.

"Hey, everyone deserves a second chance right?"

"Yeah, welcome back Thalia." They both said at the same time.

"Well it's almost lunch time so we best get going." Grover pointed out.

I managed to get myself on my feet and followed the others over to the pavilion, this time when me and Thalia sat down at the Posiden table, not a single person dared to look at her. It felt good actually. We talked about Luke and what his next step is going to be. It turns out that he will never be using her like that again and now she was determined to protect Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, and most importantly. Me. Chiron stood up to do his usual announcements.

"Well, all I really have to say today is this. Always look out for your friends and those who you care for. I think Mr Jackson has proven that anything can be done if you try hard enough. Now for today's red versus blue activity. The lava wall. Few deaths as possible please." He announced.

Now the lava wall wasn't the hardest activity for me to complete. However, it is certainly the most dangerous, apart from chariot racing of course. When we got to the wall, it must have been taller than I could remember, and lava spluttered out of it. Me and Thalia both looked at each other, smiled, and ran for the wall, leading the rest of the crowd. It was a fierce battle getting up it, at one moment I had to jump to avoid a lava flow and accidentally kicked another camper off of the edge and to their doom. At another part I slipped, but Thalia grabbed my hand before I fell to my own death. Then as we neared the top, another camper from Areas tried to knock Thalia off and I just kicked him in the head and he fell to another ledge below. Then we both reached the top where the red and blue rings sat.

"Together." I said.

"Together." She agreed.

Then we both grasped hold of the ring and pulled it out of its slot. We held it in our hands in the air and all of the campers started cheering. When we hit the floor again we were swarmed by everyone and carried out of the place. Even though it had been a success, I had a feeling that we weren't going to use the lava wall in that way for a long time. We were taken to the beach for the last BBQ dinner of the summer. It was hard to believe that I'd be leaving camp again tomorrow and going back to the mortal world again. The only good thing about that I got to see my mum.

"Hey Percy, you know what made me come and save you on Luke's yacht?" Thalia asked me.

"What?" I asked back.

"Her mother." She pointed to Annabeth.

"Athena?" I asked.

"Yeah, she visited me whilst you two were fighting and made me see who I really was." She said and a smile crept onto her face as she looked around at everyone.

"Oh." I said, Annabeth must have really been praying for her mother to help me out like that. Not that I would ever say this outloud but, Athena is a bit stuck up if you ask me.

"She also told me to keep an eye on _you_." She added.

"Me? Why?" I questioned her.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, don't you?" She stated as she nodded over to Annabeth. My face went red and I just looked down at my food and smiled to myself.

The next day Annabeth, Thalia and I walked towards the vans that took everyone into the city. It always hurt me a little when I parted ways with the camp and everyone in it for a whole year. Grover had been sent out on a mission to find as may half-bloods as he could so their was no chance that I would be seeing him for a while.

"Hey, this isn't really goodbye you know Percy." Annabeth told me.

"Yeah I know, it's just hard to believe that we're leaving again." I answered her.

"Don't look so down, when we get settled into our new schools then I'll take all three of us out for cheeseburgers. Deal?" Thalia promised.

"Deal!" We both said at the same time.

We got to the vans and I gave both of them a goodbye hug and got into a separate van from theirs. I had a feeling that I would be back at camp before next summer. Then I thought about school, last time I was in school I blew up the gym. Only the Gods know how I'm going to get out of this mess, and how long I'll last in my new school.

**Thank you all for reading this story, I will be releasing another story soon, so I'll see you there! :) FictionalWriter007 out XD**


End file.
